Obsessive Compulsive Disorders Strike Back
by JediYvette
Summary: Sequel to Obsessive Compulsive Star Wars


Obsessive Compulsive Star Wars-Episode 2  
Obsessive Compulsive Strikes Back  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars...YET!  
  
  
"Cheetos!" screamed Luke, "Where are my Cheetos?" Insanely running in circles, Luke ran into Chewbacca, literally. "Chewie," he shrieked, "have you seen my Cheetos? Did you eat them???" Chewbacca grumbled a negative, and pushed Luke aside. The Care Bears were on TV. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Luke, then collapsed on the ground sobbing. "Cheetos..."  
  
"These Chicken Nuggets are sure good," commented Darth Vader as he ate another nugget. He turned to Admiral Ozzel, and replied, "Too bad I only bought seven 12-piece boxes. Not enough for anyone else." Ozzel simply nodded, not wanting to tick of Darth Vader. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" replied Vader, "This one has barbeque sauce with it!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!" cried Luke, "Have you seen my bag of Cheetos?" Obi-Wan answered, looking up from a huge yellow book, "Shut up!" then turned another page, muttering, "Only 35,798 people in the galaxy with the last name Smith. I thought there would be more."  
  
Darth Vader, throwing another empty box into the trash, contacted Moff Tarkin. "Yes Vader," the holographic image of Tarkin replied, "Is this important?" Vader stared at Tarkin replying, "YES! I am out of Chicken Nuggets!" Tarkin looked at Vader, aghast. "That's 474 boxes this week. Lay off the fast food or you will be too fat for that suit!"  
  
Han Solo replied, "No I have not seen your stupid Cheetos. Now leave me alone. I have tools that need labeling!" Depressed, Luke walked away, pouting. "They probably ate them all, those pigs." From the next compartment over, he heard Obi-Wan reply, "Wow--there are more Jones that there are Smiths on the planet Tatooine. Who would have thought."  
  
"Nuggets...I must have more nuggets," Darth Vader replied, talking to a wall of the Death Star. Soon after, Tarkin barged in, "Vader!" he exclaimed, "I have brought my dietician's suggested work-out video. We have to work off some of that fat." " Fat chance," commented Vader.  
  
"I need more Post It Notes," Han Solo told Chewie "I still have the entire engine and hyperdrive to label, not to mention where each of us are to store our stuff. All I have gotten so far was the NaviComputer, all the hydrospanners, and the guns. I need more!" Chewie mumbled angrily. He was missing precious Care Bear time.  
  
"This is how you properly stretch you calf muscles," replied Tarkin dressed in a bright blue sweat suit, and matching headbands. Vader, also wearing a blue sweat suit--over his black outfit-- stared at Tarkin, trying to figure out copy Tarkin's movements. Finally, he gave up. "Screw it," he said, "Where's my Chicken Nuggets?"  
  
"Chewie," Han Solo said, "Why haven't we landed yet? I need those Post it notes." Luke screamed from the other room, "And Cheetos! Get me some more Cheetos." To drown out the noise from the others, Chewie simply turned the volume up. "Care Bear stare!" the TV responded.  
  
"Munching on Chicken Nuggets, Vader walked up to Tarkin, who was now Sweating' to the Oldies, with Richard Simmons. "These are so good!" stated Vader. In between breathes, Tarkin replied, "At least I will not be a fat cow!" Darth Vader, angry, but too busy eating nuggets to kill anyone, left.   
  
"Oooooh!" replied Han, walkinfg through the ewok ran general store, "These Post It Notes are multi-colored!" Grabbing several packs, he went in search of Luke. He found him in the potato chips section, pulling bag after bag of Cheetos off the shelves, until there was enough to build a mountain that surrounded him. In his hand was an opened bag, and his face was orange from shoveling them in his mouth. "Cheetos!" he replied, happily.  
  
Throwing another box of nuggets into the garbage, Vader went looking for Tarkin. He found him, running laps around the Death Star, counting laps. He was on number 45. Vader picked up the empty box he had just thrown away, and threw it at Tarkin. It hit him on the head, as he passed Vader, again.  
  
"Wow," Obi-Wan told Chewbacca, who was still watching care Bears, "Did you know that there are 11 people with the last name 'Loser' in the phone book? I didn't." Chewie was getting mad, and growled at Obi-Wan--he backed off.  
  
""3,546,789," replied Tarkin, "3,546,790." He was doing pushups.  
  
"Hey!" Han replied, "I could cover the entire Millenium Falcon with Post it notes! I won't have to pay for a paint job!!!" Grabbing all his money, he ran back into the store, and bought 11 cases of Post it notes. Now the Millenium Falcon was yellow.   
  
"Oooooooh," groaned Darth Vader, clutching his stomach, "Maybe I should not have eaten those last 76 boxed of Chicken Nuggets." Tarkin jogged in and replied, "Told you..." Subsequently, he choked on his tofu burger. Not that Vader helped or anything...  
  
With the Care Bears TV show over, Chewie grabbed his Care Bear pajamas, put them on, brushed his teeth with his Care Bear toothbrush, and went to sleep on his bed...which was covered by a Care Bear bedspread.  
  
  
The End   



End file.
